Morphologic changes associated with bacterial infection are described in 4 porcine valvular heterografts. Observations made indicate that infection in these valves: 1) develops in the fibrin layer that covers the cusps; 2) can involve the collagen in the leaflets and, 3) is uncommonly associated with valve ring abscesses.